One Sweet Day
by blacknote12
Summary: Today is the 5th death anniversary of Juvia and Gray was already tired of enduring the pain in his heart. GrUvia.


"One Sweet Day"

By: blacknote12

. . . . .

Disclaimer: _I do not own FairyTail_

_"Never, had I imagined living without your smile…"_

_Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say_

_And now it's too late to hold you_

_'Cause you've flown away_

_So far away_

It had been a normal day for FairyTail guild members. Bottles and pieces of food were thrown across the floor. Some tables that were flipped had broken and the stools were dumped on one side of the guild. A corner portion of the place was miraculously untouched. Maybe it was because, it was where the female guild members (excluding Cana) and the children had gathered or maybe it was simply because the presence of the Titania. The latter would be a very reasonable answer.

The only thing off was that Gray hadn't joined the drunken brawl that morning. Instead, he sat on the bar, drinking sake, with his little boy, Uruki on his lap. The little 5-year boy had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago. The raven-haired man had unconsciously frozen his sake out of depression.

_Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feelin' and knowing you, hear me_

_It keeps me alive, alive_

Today was the 5th death anniversary of his wife, Juvia Lockser-Fullbuster and today wasn't really a great day for him.

"Daddy? Why are we still here shouldn't we visit Mommy?" Uruki's sapphire-colored eyes which were similar to Juvia's had a pleading look. His white porcelain skin glimmered as the morning sunshine shone through the spaces in between the guild hall. He placed his hands together and tucked his lower lip outward with matching puppy-dog eyes.

"Climb on" feeling defeat, Gray placed his son onto the nearest stable-looking table and bent his knees. His son immediately climbed on his back and grinned.

"Uruki is excited to see Mommy!" those words had stung his heart. He was so much like Juvia. The way Uruki talks, his eyes, his skin, even his little mannerisms and that was when the ice alchemist had confirmed to himself how much he had missed his deceased wife. Gray was swallowed into a trance of thoughts.

_It was a sunny day in Magnolia and the Fullbuster couple was feeling anxious. _

_Juvia was inside the Labor Room, obviously giving birth to their little baby and somehow, Juvia had managed to shoo away her husband and told him to stay outside. Gray had been fiddling and fidgeting with his fingers since then. Juvia's screams were so loud that a person at close range may become deaf. _

_Then the whole place turned dead silent._

_The ice alchemist turned on his heels and ran to the Labor Room. He hastily opened the door only to see his wife, pale and lifeless. The doctor had the little baby on her arms and hand it down to Gray. The said man had accepted the baby onto his arms. Watching his dead wife on the hospital bed was unimaginable. _

_Feeling weak, he fell onto his knees and cried. He hugged the baby closer to him. Hot tracks of tears fell down from his eyes. And the baby had started to cry along with him._

Gray had been teary-eyed, reminiscing the painful memory. They were half way to the cemetery, which was a ten-minute walk from the guild.

"DADDY!" the little raven-haired boy had screamed on the larger man's ear, making him flinch. "You're CLOTHES!"

. . . . .

_I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_Eventually I'll see you in Heaven_

They had reached the cemetery and Gray had told Uruki to climb off of his back. Being a lot more clever than normal for his age, he ran to where the grave of his mother was. Gray trailed behind, tears already running down his tan cheeks. Uruki had pulled out a long box, which was wrapped neatly and a little bundle of forget-me-nots from his pockets.

"Mommy, Uruki knows you're up there and smiling down at me and Daddy, so I want to give you this little box and you're favorite flowers! Don't worry! The box is not empty! It has Uruki's ice sculpture of you and daddy. Sorry if it's not that good Mommy…but Uruki did sure try!" the little boy giggled as he sat on the grassy floor, talking to the grave.

_Darling, I never showed you_

_Assumed you'd always be there_

_I, I took your presence for granted_

_But I always cared_

_And I miss the love we shared_

At this, Gray broke down into tears and cried onto his son's chest. He hugged the little boy and allowed the tears fall from his eyes freely. He was feeling totally helpless and weak of that moment and he didn't want anyone to see him in that state.

"Juvia…I-I had fulfilled our promise…and-and our little boy is growing up real fast too…I-I hope you would also be here..w-with us…with me…" though it was unmanly to cry according to Elfman, but that was what Gray was doing right now. No he didn't care about his _manly pride_ anymore. He had been enduring this pain for quite sometime and being strong for too long made him so weak. "We-were supposed to g-grow old together…you-you were supposed to see our little b-boy growing up and stand up on his own everytime he stumbles d-down…we promised never to le-leave each other and you broke that promise! How could you…how c-could you, Juvia?"

_Although, the sun will never shine the same_

_I'll always look to a brighter day_

_Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray_

"I love you…" Gray stood up and wiped his tears. He picked Uruki like a sack of potatoes and threw him over his shoulder.

"Daddy! PUT URUKI DOWN!" but instead of doing so, Gray blew raspberries. "Daddy, you bully!" the ice alchemist had chuckled as he felt his son stuck out his tongue.

Even with a pained and broken heart, Gray walked away with a heavy heart. Even if it hurt him a lot, he will keep on enduring until the moment he sees his wife once more. He had promised to himself that he was going to try and move on, but Juvia's memories will remain forever in his heart. He had promised never to love anyone as much as he loved Juvia…

_Sorry, I never told you_

_All I wanted to say_

"_Juvia loves you too Gray-sama..." _the ice alchemist smiled as he heard the whisper.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

. . . . .

A/N: I AM CRYING! Hehehehe! This is my first time writing tragic stories and I hope I didn't suck at it.

Reviews are highly appreciated!

Sorry for typo errors. English isn't my mother tongue!

Stand. Bow. Bye. Aye sir.


End file.
